


Get It By Your Hands

by Akaseru



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaseru/pseuds/Akaseru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," Felicity stated between kisses. "<em>God,</em> I love you," She kissed a little harder this time and growled when she bit Sara's lip and tugged. "But this has got to stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It By Your Hands

"Sara," Felicity said rather sternly.

Sara hums her acknowledgement and lifts her head and dammit all if she didn't look so innocent. Felicity wasn't exactly prone to violence, but never in her life had she wanted to smack someone the way she wanted to smack that look off of Sara's face.

"What's wrong?"

And, honestly, if the situation wasn't so dire and Felicity wasn't so worked up she would actually be inclined to believe that Sara had no idea what was going on. Felicity's hand was twitching in frustration, so she slipped her hand into Sara's hair around the back of her neck, gripping a little tightly and tugging with a little more force than necessary. Sara obliged and was rewarded with a rough but passionate kiss.

"I love you," Felicity stated between kisses. " _God,_ I love you," She kissed a little harder this time, slightly growling when she bit Sara's lip and tugged gently before releasing it. "But this has got to stop."

With that, Felicity flipped their positions and hovered over Sara. Felicity lightly dragged her nails down Sara's chest as she leaned in and whispered "see how you like it" as Sara futilely tried to suppress a groan. Felicity kissed Sara again as she brushed her fingers along her hips and close to Sara's core but never pressing hard enough to make any kind of meaningful contact. It didn't take very long, Felicity noted with satisfaction, for Sara to growl in frustration and flip their positions again. Turnabout is fair play, she smugly thought before Sara ravished her and thinking was no longer a priority.

When Felicity could think again, she made a mental note about being rough more often.

**Author's Note:**

> My brother just so happened to be hanging out in my room and playing some of his music while I was writing this piece. Coincidentally, while finishing, an electronic piece starts playing, and I asked offhandedly for the name. Upon learning the name, I immediately stopped what I was doing and wrote it at the top of the paper - thus, a title was born.


End file.
